


Three Is Better Than Two

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Series: The Romanogers Story [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America/Black Widow/Scarlett Witch, Captain Spy Witch, Established Steve/Natasha, F/M, Romanogers plus Scarlet Witch, Steve/Nat/Wanda, Threesome F/F/M, Too much plot for a threesome, What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Following the events of AoU, Wanda finds herself with a crush on her new Captain, and Nat's more than happy to help her; even if that means Nat has to share her boyfriend.WARNING: This story contains the romantic threesome of Steve/Nat/Wanda, and is NOT just Steve/Nat like the two previous stories. If this is not up your alley, please turn around immediately, and run away screaming with your hands waving around your head! (Or just don't click it, and go on to some other story; but the running and screaming will be much more entertaining to anyone watching)This can fit in the universe of my other two stories, if you've read them. This takes place following AoU, and does reference the Romanogers relationship development I set up in those two stories. However, there is enough mentioned here that reading those two stories isn't necessary, if you're just looking for an overly plotful threesome. But if you like Romanogers, I would suggest reading those first, to know how Steve and Nat got together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by "Team Building", part of "Captain Spy-Witch" series, by "the_ink_stained_knight" on Ao3, so go give that story and series a read, since I did "borrow" a teensy bit of plot from it. So go give it some love so hopefully the author won't get mad at me for borrowing their ideas.
> 
> For the sake of staying away from consent issues, Wanda is eighteen by this point, and not the seventeen I've read she is during AoU. Her birthday was the day after they defeated Ultron, and you can't convince me otherwise; so there :P
> 
> Ignores Brutasha from AoU; that nonsense never happened.
> 
> A/N 2: This first chapter is written in Wanda's POV, but still 3rd person, hence the weird writing style; I did it as much an experiment as anything else, just to see how it would turn out. But to fix any potential confusion, "she" refers to Wanda Maximoff, aka. Scarlet Witch, and "he" refers to Steve Rogers, aka. Captain America, until the very end where an additional character is introduced, and it shifts to normal 3rd person. The other two chapters are normal.
> 
> A/N 3: First attempt at a threesome.

He was quite the specimen visually, of course, but he was also kind to her. He pushed her in training as much as he pushed the others, maybe even more she thought sometimes, but he knew where her limits were and never pushed her beyond them.

Obviously, her previous teachers hadn't been the best of people — even she could tell Strucker was a bad person looking back on it (and maybe even during it, if she hadn't been so consumed by rage for the at the time completely unknown "Stark" person), and reading Ultron's mind had shown her that _he_ was up to no good — but he was more than just a good teacher. He actually seemed to care for her as a person, and not just as a potential weapon. The other team leader, she wasn't quite so sure about, but the redheaded woman was not the object of her current musings.

It was his genuine niceness to her that first attracted her to him, she thought. Despite having a team to train, missions to run, and a morally questionable co-leader to deal with, he always found time to encourage her, ask her how she was doing, and generally try to include her in a place where she often felt she didn't belong; former enemies weren't generally invited to be part of the good guys' team. But he had welcomed her as one of their own, and was always there for her when she needed it. Admittedly, it _had_ only been a month since they'd defeated Ultron and moved into Avengers HQ, so maybe his niceness to her would wear off after a while; but she had a gut feeling it wouldn't.

She spent most of her free time watching him from afar, trying to learn more about him, but too scared to actually try to hang out with him like some of the other new recruits did (who she was pretty sure already knew him).

She had just settled into one of the infrequently used common rooms to watch some tv. She still didn't know very many people, and felt like most of them would rather not have an enemy witch mind reader hanging out with them, so when she did stray out of her room in the evenings, she tried to find a place where no one else was. She could have watched tv in her room like she usually did, a 75 inch tv wasn't really _that_ much better than a 55 inch (seriously, who put 55 inch 4k tv's in everyone's private rooms?), but tonight she felt like getting out a little, so she had found the empty common room on the top floor of the compound.

As advertisements played, she let her mind wander over the day, and specifically him, and therefore didn't hear the object of her musings walk in.

"Mind if I join you?" he said, startling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him, bewildered that he was even up there in the first place, and that he would want to watch tv with _her_ , instead of doing whatever it was that he normally did in the evenings, with everyone else.

"I doubt you'd be very interested in what I'm watching."

But he seemed to take that as an invitation that he could sit down, and did so; leaving a comfortable amount of space between them, but not an awkwardly large gap. She wondered what he was really doing there, but thought it would be inappropriate to just ask him that; not that she thought he would get upset with her for asking, or wouldn't answer her, but it would still be impolite of her.

But at that moment, her show came back on, and she directed her focus to that instead.

At the next advertisement break, he spoke up again. Which she expected him to do, but she had expected him to say why he was there, so she was taken quite off guard when he asked what he did, and it took her several seconds to respond.

"Who do you think's getting voted out next? I really like Scarlet and Chris, but they haven't done very well the past two weeks, and aren't looking great today, either."

She hadn't taken someone like him to be a fan of Dancing with the Stars.

She finally managed to collect her thoughts enough to reply, "You watch Dancing with the Stars?"

"Nat likes it," he replied, "and when she wants to watch something, people typically don't say 'no'. She likes making fun of their dancing form, what with her being a ballerina when she was younger."

The remainder of the show they passed in comfortable banter over who they thought should move on, and who should be eliminated, and who would win the season.

After the show was over, he looked over at her, and said, "Thanks for letting me watch with you, I enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

She just kind of nodded, still surprised that he'd just watched tv with her without wanting anything.

"Night, Wanda. See you in the morning," he said as he left.

* * *

A week later, she walked into the daily combat training session. As always, he was already there waiting, but she didn't see anyone else.

"Ready?" he asked her, as soon as she walked in.

"Um, yes Sir," she replied hesitantly, looking around warily, wondering if the others were about to jump out and start attacking her. "Where is everyone?"

"Nat is training the others today. Come on," he said, beckoning her to follow him as he walked towards the door she'd just entered through.

She followed him down the hall and into the elevator. As they rode down, her mind wandered back to the evening a week prior they'd spent watching tv together. This was the first time she'd been alone with him since then, and she realized how much she had missed it over the past week, and wanted it to happed again.

At that moment, the elevator door opened, and she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind; the great Captain America wouldn't want to watch tv with _her_ , never mind the fact that he actually had watched tv with her a week ago. She looked around, noticing that he had taken her down to the garage. Motioning for her to exit first, he stepped into the garage behind her, before heading off through the rows of vehicles.

As she followed him, he glanced back at her and asked, "Are you okay riding a motorcycle?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, wondering where this was going. Was she going to learn how to fight while riding a motorcycle?

Seemingly reading her mind, he said, "It's such a nice afternoon, I decided we should take the afternoon off from training, and see a bit of the countryside outside the Avengers compound. You've been here for a month, and unless I'm mistaken, you haven't been off the property. I thought it was about time to fix that."

She was too dumbfounded to say anything, and simply followed him over to the motorcycle he walked up to. There were several other motorcycles around it, mostly super fast looking sportbikes, but this one was much more classical looking; very him, she thought.

He climbed on the front, before motioning for her to climb on behind him. Once she had, she awkwardly tried to figure out what to do with her hands for a second, before he apparently sensed her conundrum, and reached behind him to pull her arms around his waist. He cranked the bike and pulled out of the garage, out on to the open road.

They spent the afternoon cruising around, occasionally stopping for him to show her a view he liked to come out and draw, or something else he thought she might find interesting. By the time they pulled back into the garage at the Avengers compound that evening, she had a much better appreciation for where she was now living, along with hopes that she'd be allowed out of the compound more often.

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she climbed off the back of his bike, truly appreciative of what he had done for her that afternoon.

"Any time. And just call me Steve," he replied, getting off himself.

They walked back over to the elevators, and rode back upstairs, with him pressing the button for the floor his room was on, while she decided to head straight for supper, which was on the floor above.

When he had first told her that he was taking her out to see the countryside, she had begun thinking that asking him to watch tv with her again might not be such a ridiculous idea, but now that they had spent the entire afternoon out riding, with him showing her things he thought she would find interesting, she had worked up a little more courage.

So as the elevator door opened to let him out on his floor, she hurriedly squeaked out before she could lose her nerve, "Willyougoouttodinnerwithme?"

He paused in the middle of the door, and she was worried for a second that he hadn't understood what she said, and she wasn't sure she could make herself repeat it.

But then he turned back and looked at her, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, and asked, "You mean in the dining hall?"

"No! Out somewhere not here," she replied in a hurry, and little more forcibly than she meant to.

"I think the word you're looking for is a 'date'," came Natasha Romanov's voice, who Wanda had not seen standing outside the elevator until she heard her speak.

" _Date?_ What does that word mean?" asked Wanda, looking over at the spy, not for the first time embarrassed by her incomplete knowledge of the English language.

" _O cină romantică. O intalnire,_ " said Nat, causing Wanda to look at her in surprise, not having heard her native tongue in a long time.

"Ah! Yes! A date then," said Wanda excitedly as she looked back at Steve.

"Oh, yes, we can do that," replied Steve. "There's a good pizza place in Brooklyn I'm sure you'd like."

Wanda smiled brightly at Steve, as Nat pulled him out of the way of the elevator door, which was passive-aggressively trying to close on him. Nat would rather F.R.I.D.A.Y. not lock them out of their room in the middle of the night sometime as petty revenge for them keeping the elevator door open too long.

As the elevator door closed behind them and whisked Wanda away, Steve and Nat walked down the hall towards their room. Nat turned to Steve and said, "I'm kind of surprised. By both of you."

"Surprised? About what?" Steve asked. "She hasn't gotten out of the compound at all before today, and she really seemed to enjoy it. Why wouldn't she want to go out again, and why would you be surprised I'd be willing to take her?"

Nat laughed, apparently finding something he'd just said funny.

"You're going to have to tell her we're a couple, Steve."

"Why would—? Doesn't she already know—?" began Steve, before something suddenly dawned on him, and he stopped short, staring at Nat. "Wait. You don't think she's _romantically interested_ in me, do you?"

Nat turned and started walking backwards down the hall so she could still see him as she smirked, "And, the great Captain America finally figures it out."

"That conversation should go well."

Nat turned forwards again and started skipping off down the hall, singing in a teasing sing-song voice, "Our sweet little Witch has a crush on you! Our sweet little Witch has a crush on you!"

Steve simply rolled his eyes and followed her to take a shower.

A few minutes later, as he joined her under the hot water, Steve said, "You know, you seem uncharacteristically calm for a woman who just watched another girl ask her boyfriend out on a date; especially for being a world-renowned spy who glares murderously at every woman who dares glance in my direction when we get the rare chance to go out on a date."

"Wanda didn't ask you out because you're Captain America," replied Nat dismissively. "She's not just trying to sleep with 'America's Golden Boy', like all the girls who look at you when we go out are. Wanda genuinely likes you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Forgive me if the Romanian is completely wrong, blame it on google translate ;)
> 
> Its supposed to be "A romantic dinner. A date."


	2. Chapter 2

Five days later, Steve stood in front of the mirror, looking at the outfit Nat had laid out for him; casual, but nice enough to be serious. It also wasn't so form fitting that the two concealed carries he was wearing on either hip would print (since he couldn't exactly bring his shield into the restaurant without giving himself away), something that could be difficult to achieve given his muscular stature. The super spy did know a thing or two about clothing, and a thing or three about concealing weapons.

"I still can't believe you're helping me go out on a date with another girl," he muttered, turning to look at the redhead, who was stretched out across their bed watching him.

"Her favorite toppings are broccoli and sausage," she replied, as her eyes continued to rake up and down his body lustily. "I know you prefer beer with your pizza, but get a bottle of red wine to share with her. Compliment her dress, her hair—"

"Yes! I know how to take a girl out on a date, _in case you've forgotten_ ," interrupted Steve with a growl.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Nat smirked at him. "Although…" she added in mock thoughtfulness, "it _has_ been an awful long time, I do seem to be beginning to forget..."

Steve rolled his eyes, as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. "Are you seriously asking me to take you out on a date while helping me get ready to take _another_ girl out on a date?"

"I can multitask," she smirked, as she sidled up next to him, putting her hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her, giving him a soft kiss. "And I'll be in my room when you guys get back, in case you two need this room," she added with a wink, causing Steve to blush.

Then she stood up and walked to the door, and opening it, said, "Now out. You have a date to get to, keys are in my Corvette. And don't forget to tell her we're together, she needs to know."

Steve walked to the door, and giving Nat one last look, stepped out into the hallway. A few minutes later he found himself in front of Wanda Maximoff's door. Knocking lightly, the door was opened a few seconds later.

Wanda was wearing a simple red dress, that accentuated her figure beautifully. Steve could instantly tell that Nat had had a hand in helping Wanda pick it out.

_Of course Nat had helped Wanda as well_.

* * *

"Wanda, there's something I have to tell you."

Steve was on his fourth slice of pizza, while Wanda munched contentedly on her second, and there was a comfortable lull in the conversation. After the initial awkwardness of any first date, where neither of them could think of anything to say, they'd soon struck up a casual conversation.

"What is it? If it has to do with our age difference, I'm completely aware of that, and I don't have a problem with it," replied the young female earnestly.

"No, it's not that, although that is a legitimate concern," answered Steve. "No, it's something else. When you asked me out on a date, I assumed you were already aware of this, but Nat informed me later that you probably weren't." He paused and took a deep breath, before letting the cards fall where they would. "Natasha and I are together."

Wanda momentarily froze in shock. After a second, she collected herself, and addressed the bottle of wine that was sitting between them on the table. "As in _romantically_ involved?"

But before Steve could reply, Wanda looked up at him in confusion. "Then why did Ms. Romanov help me pick out this dress, and help me do my hair and everything?"

Steve sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Honestly? I don't have a clue. When I went into our room to get ready before meeting you, she had already laid _this_ outfit out for me to wear. And when you asked me out on a date in the first place, she's the one that suggested it was a date you were trying to ask me out on. Then when she explained to me that you were meaning a romantic date, she simply made me promise to tell you about me and her. So I don't know why, but she really doesn't seem to have a problem with me going on a date with you."

Wanda looked at him for a few seconds, looking through him more than at him, absorbing everything he had said, before meeting his eyes again.

"Why did _you_ agree to go out on a date with me if you're with Romanov?"

"When I first agreed to go on this date with you, I didn't realize you meant a romantic date, since I thought you knew Nat and I are together. But then after Nat informed me you did mean a romantic date, she seemed to think I should still take you out. As weird as it sounds, I actually think she hopes I'll start dating you. And no, Nat isn't breaking up with me, before you think she's trying to pass me along to you. I haven't worked up the courage to actually ask her, but I think she wants me to date both of you; if you still want to date me now that you've found out that her and I are already together, of course."

Wanda took her wine glass and swirled the contents for a few seconds, staring at the red liquid, before looking back up Steve.

"I may not know American culture very well, but I'm pretty sure that dating two women is as unusual here as it is where I'm from." Then trying to lighten the serious mood, she added with a shy smirk, "And I certainly wouldn't have expected 'Captain America' to be into that kind of thing; then again, you _are_ dating a Russian Spy…."

At this, Steve let out a little chuckle, making the young brunette smile as well. "Russia was still an ally when I went down, and the Cold War was long over by the time I came out of the ice, so I missed the whole Russia thing. As for dating two girls at the same time, one of whom is a fifth my age, that certainly isn't common here, and I would have thought them crazy if anyone had ever told me I'd be entertaining the idea, yet here I am."

They were quiet for a few seconds after he finished, before something he'd said stuck out to her.

"You just said I'm a fifth your age, like Romanov isn't much younger than you as well. I know Romanov looks younger than she really is, and deceivingly so in order to have the reputation built up that she has, but isn't she still like a third of your age or something?"

"No...She wants everyone to think she's thirty, prevents a lot of awkward questions about her past, but she's only eight years younger than me," replied Steve. Then he added with a chuckle, "She's a major case of 'never ask a girl her age'."

"How!?" exclaimed Wanda in shock at this revelation.

"Super serum. Not the same as mine, not as strong, but it keeps her young, and helps her fight faster and stronger than she normally could. She also heals faster than normal, just not quite at the same rate I do."

Wanda nodded her head, taking in everything Steve was telling her. Taking a sip of her wine, she asked, "So now what?"

Steve drummed the stem of his glass for a few seconds before saying slowly, "Well...I suppose that's mostly up to you, whether you still want to date me or not; assuming that _was_ your original intention for asking me out on a date. If you do, this could probably work somehow; I never looked at you when you got here because I was already with Nat, and even if I hadn't been you're a fifth my age, but I do like you as a person, from the interactions we have had around the compound." Then he added with a chuckle, "Of course, this is all assuming Nat doesn't kill one or both of us while we're sleeping."

Wanda let out a laugh at this as well; the redhead's reputation certainly preceded her, but Wanda trusted Steve enough to know he wasn't being serious.

"Yes, I suppose this is going to require a conversation between all three of us," she said after a few seconds, taking another sip of her wine.

They lapsed back into a contemplative silence, before a minute later Wanda mumbled into her wine mostly to herself, "Well, I suppose sleeping with you tonight is out of the question..."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at her. "Its only the first date. Even if I wasn't dating someone else already, isn't that usually something that doesn't happen until around the third date?"

"Did Ms. Romanov wait until the third date to jump you?" asked Wanda slightly sulkily, before her eyes immediately widened and she hastily apologized, "Sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! It's none of my business!"

"It's fine, it's fine" reassured Steve, reaching across the table and resting his hand over hers, using his thumb to rub light circles over her fingers. "First off, you can just call her Natasha, you don't need to call her Romanov. And secondly, Nat jumped me months before we started dating. It was the getting her to admit that she liked me, and keeping her from running away when I did ask her out on a date that was the hard part with her. Our relationship started out with her just using me as a stress relief after tough missions, and took a long time to get to the dating stage." With a wry smile he added, "She's not exactly the dating type, after everything she went through in the Red Room."

Wanda nodded, continuing to nurse her drink for a several seconds, before muttering quietly to herself, forgetting that Steve had enhanced hearing, "See, you're already sleeping with one person, it shouldn't be _that_ hard to sleep with me once."

Steve sighed, causing Wanda to look up wide-eyed, realizing he had heard her. But before she could come up with anything to say, Steve said, "I feel like I'm bringing my girlfriend up a little too often considering this is a date, but I think Nat might have expected that to be the end result of our date. Right before I left she said, 'I'll be in my room when you guys get back, just in case you two need this room,' which I'm no expert in girl talk, but that sounds an awful lot like she at least thinks its possible that I might invite you back to my room for 'coffee', as I believe the saying goes.

"But at the same time, if I do have sex with you, I don't want it to _just_ be sex. You deserve better than that. Which means if I'm going to sleep with you, it has to be serious, and not just doing it to do it."

Wanda nodded in understanding. He might be bending his morals some, but he was still Steve Rogers; he still _had_ morals.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, as Steve parked Nat's Corvette back in the Avengers HQ garage, he looked over at Wanda and asked, "Would you like to come to my room?"

Wanda nodded, and they walked in silence through the garage together, to the elevator that took them up to the floor Steve's room was on. Awkwardness was back in full force, and it wasn't until they were both in Steve's quarters, the door shut behind them, that either of them spoke again.

"I had a great time tonight," said Steve as he leaned up against the kitchen bar, trying to break the awkwardness that had settled on them ever since he'd invited her to his room.

"Me too," replied Wanda shyly, briefly glancing up at him from where her eyes had been trained on the ground in front of her feet, as she awkwardly stood in his living room, unsure of what to do.

Steve quietly took the few strides from where he was over to where she was staring at the ground again, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting up so she was looking at him. Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away. As she hesitantly began returning the kiss, he deepened it slightly, until finally pulling back several seconds later.

"Good?" he asked softly, looking her deeply in the eyes.

Wanda nodded, before smiling shyly. "Yes."

So Steve leaned back in, and this time Wanda returned his kiss with slightly more vigor. As they kissed, Steve gently pulled her flush against him (or as flush as was possible with their height differences, and still be able to kiss comfortably), before slowly walking them the few steps backwards until his back was against the kitchen bar again, and Wanda was practically laying on him still standing up.

When they pulled apart again, needing that pesky oxygen thing, Wanda looked up at him with a slight look of confusion.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you said you didn't want to do anything until we've talked with your girlfriend."

Steve cupped her cheek in his palm, and said, "I think kissing is okay. And I believe what I actually said is that I wasn't going to have _sex_ with you until we figured out for sure what this is."

At this Wanda broke out into a smile, if still slightly timid, and leaned back up to initiate a kiss for the first time. Steve gladly obliged her, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back.

After a while, Steve asked, "Isn't tonight when Dancing with the Stars comes on? We could continue this on the couch if you'd like."

Not that either of them actually paid much attention to the show, slightly busy focusing on each other, instead. When the show finally came to an end, Steve gave her one more kiss before saying, "You obviously don't have to, but if you want to spend the night, I'm certainly not opposed."

"Are you sure? What about—?" replied Wanda, looking up at him in an incredibly adorable mixture of uncertainty and sleepiness.

"Once again, I think it's okay," reassured Steve, before adding with just a hint of a smirk, "Anyway, you look so sleepy, I'm not sure I trust you to be able to make it up to your room without falling asleep on the way there. And what kind of date would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

They both burst out in chuckles at that, before Steve said, "Come on. I'm sure Nat's got something you can sleep in."

They made their way into Steve's bedroom, where Steve pointed out Nat's drawers and let Wanda find something she'd feel comfortable in. Then he gave her a turn in the bathroom to get ready, before taking a turn himself. When he returned to his bedroom, he found Wanda sitting on the edge of his bed, looking nervous again.

"You okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

Wanda's eyes snapped up to his, and she exclaimed, "Oh no—! It's okay—! I wasn't—!"

She probably would have continued on stuttering if Steve hadn't sat down next to her, gently resting a hand on her knee. Wanda took a deep breath and collected herself, before saying, "I want to. It's just a little awkward sitting in your — and Nat's — room by myself, and not knowing which side of the bed you sleep on, and then with nothing to distract it, my brain deciding to remind me that I'm about to be sleeping with my boss, who's girlfriend is the scariest assassin on the planet — just a little overwhelming for a second."

Steve rubbed her knee gently, reassuringly. After a second, Wanda looked back up at him and asked, "So which side do you sleep on?"

"The other side," replied Steve, nodding across to the other side of the bed.

So as Steve stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, Wanda crawled under the covers of the side she was already on. Once Steve was under the covers, Wanda rolled over so that she was resting her head just below his chin, using his chest as her pillow.

As F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned off the lights for them, Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Goodnight, Wanda."

"Night, Steve."

* * *

The next morning, Steve woke up to the smell of coffee drifting in from his kitchen. But he knew it couldn't be Wanda, because he could feel her still asleep next to him. Which only left one possibility.

Before he could start to get up, said redheaded culprit came sauntering into the room, balancing three cups of coffee. She placed one of them on the nightstand near the younger girl's nose, before coming back and sitting down on the edge of the bed at Steve's feet, reaching up the bed and handing him the second cup of coffee. She then took a long sip of her own, looking down at the small figure almost completely hidden under the covers. It looked like she had stolen all of the covers during the night, not that Steve would mind in the least; she knew his super serum kept him plenty warm.

Looking back up at Steve, she said with a smirk, "I see you got her into bed, at least."

Before Steve could do anything other than roll his eyes, they both noticed with a start that the coffee mug Nat had set on the night stand was now floating gently through the air, a slight red glow around it. Then a tousled head groggily appeared out from under the covers, propped up by one arm, as the other caught the coffee mug.

"That's a lot of coffee for an eighteen year old," commented Steve as he and Nat watched her down half the mug in a few short seconds.

"It's half-and-half hot chocolate and coffee," replied Wanda, as she finally removed the cup from in front of her face. Looking at Nat, she added, "I'll get out of here in just a second so you can have time with your boyfriend."

"No, stay. _I'm_ the one intruding on _your_ morning. Anyway, I want to hear how last night went," replied Nat. "I see you ended up in bed together, so it had to go pretty well," she finished, smirking at both of them.

At this, Wanda blushed profusely; for a moment truly Scarlet Witch (emphasis on the 'Scarlet' part).

"We didn't do anything," she said hurriedly, shaking her head furiously, nearly causing what remained of her coffee to slosh out.

Leaning over and gently taking the coffee mug from the younger girl before she actually could spill it, Nat said, "Too bad. I was hoping to join in on the morning action. Guess that's probably not going to happen if there wasn't any action last night."

Steve rolled his eyes, unsure of how seriously to take the redhead.

"We — _I_ — thought it best to find out what this all really is, and what you're actually okay with, before jumping into bed together. _Metaphorically_ ," he added, as he felt, rather than saw, a smirk about to grace Nat's lips.

"How much clearer can I be than telling you I'll be out of your room when you get back from your _date_?"

Steve rolled his eyes yet again. "I'd rather my girlfriend not kill me because I misunderstood how much I was allowed to do with my _other_ girlfriend."

"So you two are officially dating?" began the redhead excitedly, before Steve cut her off.

"We aren't officially anything until we find out what you're okay with. And then it's _her_ choice as to what we become. While both of you are highly scary, _you_ came first, and if the choice is between one or the other, of course I'm going to pick you, Nat. But if you're actually, completely, totally okay with me dating you and another girl at the same time, then what the hell. Not exactly something I ever expected to do, but here we are."

"Well, did you at least kiss her?" asked Nat, handing Wanda her coffee mug back as the younger girl motioned for, having actually sat up enough that Nat wasn't worried about her spilling it anymore. Said youngster blushed again, giving Nat her answer, but she waited for Steve to confirm it.

"Yes, Nat, I did," replied Steve with a long-suffering sigh. "Like I said last night, this wasn't my first date."

"Good kisser, isn't he?" asked Nat, directing her attention to the youngster.

Wanda nodded shyly. "Yes, he is."

"Just wait until he stops trying to be such a gentleman, and shows you what else he can do," smirked Nat in reply. "And if you're into it, I've heard I'm not terrible myself."

This time it was Steve who blushed. So before Nat could say anything else lascivious, he said, "How about I make us breakfast, and we can talk this over in more detail?"

As Nat opened her mouth to no doubt say something else inappropriate, Steve cut her off with an "About our relationship!"

Nat rolled her eyes, but stood up anyway, taking a few steps back to lean against the dresser. Steve and Wanda both got up as well, and a few minutes later they were all in the kitchen, Wanda and Nat watching Steve cook breakfast. It wasn't long after that that they were all seated around the table, eating.

"So you wanted to talk?" stated Nat, as neither of the other two seemed inclined to start the conversation.

"Yes," replied Steve. "First off, what are _you_ okay with?"

"I set you two up on a date, tried my hardest to hint that you were supposed to sleep with her afterwards, asked if you were officially dating yet, and told her how talented you were in bed, while implying an eventual threesome. How much clearer can I get?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, silently communicating that he wanted something more definitive.

Nat rolled her eyes, but said, "Fine. I want you to date Wanda, as well as me. And while I know it could take a while, I want us to be a ménage à trois. There...happy?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Steve. "And you, Wanda? Since you found out Nat and I are already together, what do you want out of this?"

"I'm okay with what Natasha said," replied the youngster. "I'm not sure I'm ready for any threesomes yet, but if we're going to work out, I feel like it's necessary."

As Steve nodded in agreement with that last part, Nat said, "I wouldn't expect you to jump straight into that, Wanda. I'm happy to give you a few weeks alone with him at night, to get used to the relationship." Then she smirked and added, "Just give me a few nights in there, so I don't forget what it's like to sleep with someone."

Before Wanda could take Nat's joke too seriously, Steve cut in. "So now that we have what this relationship is settled, what about people knowing? I know what I think on the matter, but what are your opinions?"

"Steve. We obviously can't tell anyone. The publics' minds would explode if they ever heard about Captain America being in a ménage à trois. And do you really want Tony catching wind of it? Anyone would be bad enough, but I might _actually_ kill Stark if he heard," replied Nat, looking at her boyfriend with her patented 'are you an idiot?' look (as opposed to the 'you're adorable, but an idiot' look that she often gave him when he didn't understand something from the twenty-first century).

"I completely agree with you, I just wanted everyone's thoughts before I stated mine. Which is that you—" here he looked at Nat "— and I keep our public relationship, since it'd be suspicious if that changed, and then in private, all three of us date." Looking over at Wanda he continued, "Sorry, kid, I know you're getting the short end of the stick here, but I don't think anyone is ready for an Avengers threesome. Which is unfortunately going to also mean I won't be able to be openly romantically affectionate towards you out in public. But I just can't see any way around it. Do you have anything you want to add?"

"Oh, I'm too new to this place to have an opinion on that," replied Wanda. "But don't worry about not being affectionate to me in public. I am the intruder in this relationship."

"Wanda, you're not an intruder. Just like with the Avengers, you're one of us now."

Surprisingly, it was Nat, and not Steve, who said this. Steve looked over proudly at his girlfriend (well, girlfriend number one), before adding, "She's right. You're my girlfriend now just as much as she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spend way too much effort actually developing a plot and argument for this happening? I feel like I spent way too much effort on coming up with a (semi) reasonable plot for this to have actually happened. Niche threesomes don't really need this much plot. But maybe I'm at least bringing something different to the Captain Spy Witch table.


End file.
